


The Doctor's Needs

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Commissioned, Cross-posted, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futa, Futa Futaba, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mild Swearing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tae on top, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Joker has friend zoned pretty much all of the hot girls he hangs around with, including the shady doctor that she was sure was his girlfriend, and it's left Futaba needy - all she wants is to see the hot babes get up to steamy action! Then she gets a brilliant idea: She's needy, and Tae's needy, so why not solve their mutual need together?She just doesn't expect Tae to be so... dominant.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Takemi Tae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Check my temperature, Doc! You're making me hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for MaskOfShame

* * *

Joker has a lot of lady friends - a lot of _hot_ lady friends, in Futaba’s opinion. Her hormonal teen mind was always on overdrive around the gorgeous babes that made up their team, but admiring them was the most she was capable of. There was no way she could talk to them or, god forbid, _flirt_ with them; no, that wasn’t Futaba’s style at all. Plus, it was readily apparent that each one of them had eyes for Ren himself. It was googly-eyes and blushing cheeks all the way like it was a cheesy anime, and the orange-haired girl knew enough about those to know not to get in the way between the girls and their leader.

Futaba had her ways to get her fix, though. Sure, maybe it wasn’t the most ethical or proper way to go about things, but she’d never _actually_ taken down the cameras she had in his room, and she figured she might as well use them. It was a shame not to, in her mind. Unfortunately, whenever Ren got close to anyone - whenever it seems like he’s right about to seal the deal - he pulled away. It didn’t matter who it was: gorgeous Ann with her model body, Makoto with her incredible backside, Haru with her large chest, or any of the other half dozen girls Ren had somehow roped into his scheme; he let them all down and effectively friend-zoned him.

She had no idea how he could get so close to having sex with the hottest girls she’d ever seen in her life and just pass it off. It certainly left Futaba blue-balled and needy each time, and she was forced to immediately turn to hentai just to relieve herself - while Ren seemed totally cool and calm through it all. She had a working theory, though, and that was that Ren had a special someone. After some subtle observation and spywork on his many, many ‘dates’, she’d deduced that his beau was the strange and somewhat scary back-alley doctor that worked nearby. He spent much of his time there, and the two seemed close, if that was the right way to put it. 

Regardless, Futaba was ninety-percent sure that Tae Takemi was _the_ one for Ren, and that the reason he had invited her up to his room was to bang her. After all, the way they talked in hushed tones was heartwarmingly intimate, and the shy smiles were surely an indication of feelings. That had to mean that they were going to fuck, and Futaba was ready to observe it all. Her cameras were set to record, her finger anxiously scrolled through the various different angles her spyware offered, and her other hand was clamped down around her stiff erection. Jerking off to her team leader and his (potential) girlfriend was a tiny bit odd, she could see that, but it was the closest thing her sheltered and needy teen mind got to sex, and she wasn’t going to pass it up.

Unless Joker was, which seemed to be where things were going. Tae sat on his bed right next to him, close enough that her breath was sure to be washing over his face and their eyes were tightly locked onto one another’s. They exchanged words that were simple and light, almost conversational, but Futaba could detect the underlying suggestiveness in Tae’s tone and phrases. She shed her leather jacket and idly played with her choker as she leaned in ever closer, folding one leg over the other both elegantly and suggestively. The ripped tights hugged close to her shapely legs and displayed enough of her pale skin to make Futaba’s dick throb.

One of her hands went to rest on Ren’s thigh as her words took on a teasing lilt, and Futaba found herself entranced by her shiny lips and dark, feathery hair. Her eyes drifted down her pale, slender neck that was marked only by the outline of her slutty, studded choker, and down her lowcut top to her nicely-propped up chest. She _had_ to be wearing a push-up bra, or something of the sort to make her modest C-cups look so appetizing. The longer Futaba stared at her, the hotter she seemed to be in her horny eyes. She was never really Futaba’s first choice when it came to Ren’s potential sex partners, but right now she seemed like the hottest woman the redhead had ever seen.

It was probably just her dick talking, granted, but she was downright sexy. Futaba really wanted to know what she looked like without her clothes on, what kind of faces she made in bed. Hentai told her that Tae would likely be the rough type, but would she instead mellow out and get all cute? Futaba had no idea, but the thoughts made her dick pulsate in her hand.

And yet still, Ren remained as stiff as a board. He took all of Tae’s affections with his same calm smile, and infuriatingly didn’t reciprocate anything. Futaba wanted to yell at him and urge him to react to Tae. If it was her there she’d be a bumbling mess, sure, but at least she would be happy to give the doctor what she wanted. At one point his hand rose up, only to brush at his dangling, messy hair, or to adjust his non-prescription glasses. She felt her eye twitch as she watched her team leader be all but caressed by a downright sexbomb, until finally, he said the six words that Futaba just _knew_ was coming:

“I just want to be friends,” he said, and both Futaba and Tae deflated like hot air balloons.

Futaba let out a long, pained sigh and spun around on her gaming chair, sending herself into a whirl. Every single time Ren got close to anyone, this happened. There was no way a hotblooded man could reject so many advances like that; sure, Futaba knew that it was somewhat impressive that he had enough self-control to hold himself back from a half dozen or so chicks and friendzone each one, but _still_ . It was silly, and it was driving Futaba insane. All she wanted to do was see some skin and masturbate to a hot babe getting fucked, and instead, she was treated to a live-action dating sim - and Futaba _hated_ dating sims!

She stopped and banged her head on her desk, dejected and annoyed. Those feelings didn’t extend to her dick, which was still throbbing hard and at-attention, jutting out to her navel and stiffer than it had ever been before. With another sigh Futaba switched off the feed of Tae pathetically storming out of Ren’s room, with her being surely as needy as Futaba felt, and pulled up her favorite hentai. She had a selection of manga and videos for the express purpose of satisfying her whenever something like this happened, and while it was nothing close to what her needy mind wanted it would have to suffice.

It was surprisingly difficult this time around, though. Tae had put on a good show and Futaba had worked herself up enough that staring at pictures - no matter how well-drawn - or watching animations was doing it for her this time. Her fingers were tight around her hard dick as she pulled up and down on the stiff flesh while rapaciously clicking through a multitude of porn, but none of her go-to's were helping her. She clicked twice and pulled up her terabyte-sized archive of futa porn and started sifting through it, biting her lip as she tried to find one that would do the trick and get her off. However, as minutes past and turned into tens of minutes, Futaba continued to come up blank while her cock grew hotter and needier. Her fingers got ever tighter around in response as if to squeeze away the pressure, and her clicking grew ever more frantic as she sought something that would do the trick.

She came up blank, and as the minutes passed it got harder and harder to think about things as her dick burned and demanded satisfaction. Her entire archive of hentai was failing her; she’d known that for a while, in truth, as every time she got close to seeing Ren get it on with a hot real-life babe made it harder for herself to get off, and now it seemed to reach its apex. Thoughts of Doctor Takemi filled her mind, both in her usual lab-coat style and her goth-punk persona. Her dick pulsated with gratification, and Futaba found that it was easier to think of Tae and rub her girthy girlcock than it was to stare at pixels. She wondered idly if she could get one of her artists to draw a lewd picture of Tae, or get something animated - 

-All of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in Futaba’s sex-starved brain, cutting through all the dim thoughts and the sexual haze. She was horny and needy, her porn was unsatisfying, and she had Tae on her brain and blazing as the source of her sexual frustration, and Tae herself was almost certainly similarly horny and needy after her altercation, and - and - okay, Futaba wasn’t sure where her brain was going with this, but it seemed to make sense to her stunted and hormonal teenage brain. They were both needy and put out by Ren, technically speaking, so they could solve their mutual need _together._

Futaba wasn’t the bravest or most socially adept girl, but in her lusty haze, she couldn’t fault her logic. She was already jumping out of her chair and sending it rolling into her bed, while her hand hastily shoved her fat, throbbing meat-pipe into her small shorts. It barely fit, which was usually an ever-present concern for Futaba in public or at conventions, but at that moment mattered little as she hastily tore through her room. She pulled on her jacket as she stormed out of her room, forgetting her usual headphones and leaving her stockings off-kilter while attempting to tug on her boots - all in a desperate attempt to find Tae ASAP. 

* * *

Futaba faltered as her last knock echoed off the cool, battered metal that was Tae’s clinic door. Now that she’d had some time to relax and some of the blood left her cock and made its way back to her brain, she could see how stupid of an idea this was. Tae would surely laugh at her or something like that, and she hadn’t even thought of what to say to broach the subject at all. Was she going to say, _‘I know that Ren left you out to dry and I’m happy to fuck you like he was supposed to?’_ No, that was both stalker-ish and creepy, and besides, Futaba totally lacked the confidence for that. She -

The door swung open, revealing a very irate-looking Tae in her doctor’s outfit. Her lab coat was open, her signature choker was snug around her slim neck, but she’d changed into a dress with a spider-web pattern on it. The top was as low-cut as her last shirt, and equally as scandalous was the hemline, which barely reached mid-thigh; Tae had forgone her stockings, leaving her sinfully long legs on full display. Futaba wasn’t sure she’d ever seen legs that long before, and it made her swallow hard as her eyes traced over them.

Her eyes shot back up to Tae’s face a long moment later, revealing that the doctor had a finely-maintained black eyebrow raised up as she stared down at the shorter girl. Futaba blushed hard as she realized that she’d been caught checking Tae out, and she opened her mouth to try and keep the situation from falling apart or embarrassing her further. However, her mind was just as blank as it was before, and she couldn’t think of anything subtle that would get her intentions across. Her mouth flapped open a few times as Tae seemed to grow more and more annoyed, and Futaba scrambled for _anything_ that might be suitable. 

“I’m, uh, sick, doctor,” Futaba nearly squeaked out, and Tae gave her the dryest, blankest look of her life. Her arm crossed under her chest and pushed out her breasts even further until it looked like they might spill from her top, and Futaba gulped audibly as she realized that the doctor hadn’t taken off the push-up she’d been wearing earlier.

“Oh? With what, kid?” Tae drawled, and Futaba nearly swooned at the sound of her alluring voice. 

_Okay,_ Futaba thought as her panic rose up, _play is straight._

“S-sick with love,” is what she said instead, and Tae blinked slow and lizard-like.

“I’m not a relationship counselor -”

“No, really!” Futaba stuttered, panic welling up in her chest “you should take my temperature, b-because you’re making me hot!”

Tae immediately slammed the door on her face. It was so fast and casual that Futaba instinctively flinched back, eyes wide, and after a moment of staring she started to rub furiously at her hair. She cured internally as she wondered just what the heck had possessed her to say something so dumb, and then cursed again as she realized she was throwing away her only chance to get laid. But she didn’t know what to say at all or how to broach the subject without coming off as creepy, and swore loudly at all of the stupid anime that made stuff like this seem so simple. 

_Picking up chicks totally isn’t!_ She thought furiously, _how does Ren do it?!_

She stood there for another minute, chewing on her lip, before letting out a frustrated and plaintive whine. Her mind struggled to piece together a coherent sentence that would get Tae to go for her, someone that was basically the polar opposite to Ren, and she just _couldn’t think of anything._ All of her internet experience was utterly failing her right then, and it drove her mad. The only thing she had was honesty, and that was hardly the most appealing option. However, as another full minute passed and her heart pounded against her chest with nervous anxiety, she realized it was probably her only option to get someone like the doctor to listen to her.

Futaba immediately rapped on the door, brisk and firm, but also tentative and nervous. “L-look, I - I know what’s going on between you and Ren! I know he friend-zoned you like he did to everyone else, and I know he left you super needy!”

She was greeted by silence, but she swallowed and pressed on. “And I, uh, I’m needy too, and I can give you what Ren won’t. I want to satisfy you - really want to satisfy you - in ways that Ren can’t. You totally deserve it.”

There was a pregnant silence, where Futaba shifted awkwardly on the doorstep of the shifty clinic. The wait is painfully long before the door clicks open again, and it revealed the doctor bearing an unreadable expression. She did not say anything as she opens the door a smidge wider and gestured for Futaba to enter, and the redhead did so hesitantly with her eyes glued to the ground. She walked nervously a few meters into the small doctor’s office while Tae slammed the door shut once again, but this time bolts the door shut and flipped around a neon sign.

She turned to Futaba and walked up to her slowly and purposefully, an added sway to her ample hips. Tae smirked as her hand touches Futaba’s chin, tilting her face up and then to either side as if examining her for any sign of medical illness. “My, aren't you just adorable.”

Tae ran her tongue over her lips and leaned in, her mouth just a centimeter away from Futaba’s ear. She was so close that the orange-haired youth could smell her perfume, and it made her shiver - but soon, something more like fear was passing through her spine as Tae whispered into her ear, “I’m going to fucking ruin you, cutie.”

Futaba audibly gulped before Tae abruptly grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up, as if she weighed literally nothing at all - which wasn’t too far from the truth, as Futaba knew she was small and slight for her age, and weighed very little, but _still_ , it was super weird to be picked up like a toy by a goth-punk doctor. Less than a second later she was tossed on the examination table, which wasn’t all that soft and hurt Futaba’s backside. She was too scared to groan, however, and the look on Tae’s face as she bore down on her was particularly ravenous.

“Now,” Tae purred, her hands tugging at Futaba’s jacket and pulling it off quickly, “let’s see just what’s wrong with you, hm?”

Futaba was not sure what was going on or what Tae was doing, but she couldn’t object to the doctor as she clearly took control of the encounter without delay and ran her hands over Futaba’s slight frame as if she owned it. She tugged at various articles of clothing and loosened them, all the while smiling her predator’s smirk. Her hand mockingly crept up to the teen’s forehead and rested there as if checking her temperature, and hummed to herself.

“You’re warm,” she noted, the glee evident in her dry tone, “let’s get these layers off and cool you down.”

She started to roll Futaba’s sleeveless shirt off from the bottom-up, efficiently stripping it off her slender body and revealing the tight black tank top underneath. Futaba barely even lifted her arms before Tae tore the fabric off and tossed it aside before immediately getting to work on the second layer, and the intimidating doctor cooed as she peeled up black fabric to reveal the pale smoothness beneath. Her eyes ravenously stared as more and more of Futaba’s flat tummy was revealed, but Tae did not take her time in the least and quickly stripped the girl’s torso bare. Her tank top and sports bra came off in the same rugged motion and were similarly discarded on the cold tile floor.

Futaba shivered, but it was less because of the cold or shame of being nude, but rather Tae’s predatory stare. She was practically glued to the table as Tae’s hands roved over her torso, pushing and prodding at a slow, languorous pace, in a clear mockery of a proper medical examination. It was an excuse to feel Futaba up, and the girl bit her lip as her breathing grew deeper while the doctor’s hands cupped her breasts, swept down her slight curves and pushed into her perfectly flat belly at her own leisure.

“Hm,” Tae hummed, “no signs of abrasions or swelling. Now, just _what_ might be the issue?’

Her hands traced along the waistband of Futaba’s shorts, brushing the black cloth with a sly smile. They went lower, slipping over the massive bulge that stretched them to an obscene length. Tae seemed even more excited as her hand moved over the outline of Futaba’s oversized girlcock, and soon the doctor was plucking at the button that kept her shorts together. The very moment the topmost button was undone her fly popped apart, unable to hold the sheer amount of cockmeat contained inside. 

Tae let out a deep, husky breath of eagerness as she pulled down the orange-haired youth’s shorts and allowed her fat, throbbing cock to rest over her abdomen. “Oh, I see. Well, cutie, I regret to inform you that your cock is painfully engorged.”

Her fingers tapped along Futaba’s swollen girth, causing the girl to let out a plaintive moan, and she grinned. “I think- yup, you definitely need a treatment of oral sex, before it gets any worse.”

She didn’t ask for Futaba’s permission, or her approval, or anything of the sort. Her fingers closed around her huge, throbbing length and held fast, squeezing it as hard as Futaba had done earlier. Her tongue ran over her lips as she pulled on the dick and held it upright, visibly pleased by the girl’s size and girth. Futaba knew that she was fairly large by any standard, perhaps intimidatingly so, but Tae looked at her like she was a tasty piece of meat. Her hand idly pumped up and down, stroking the full length of her long cock with a single deft motion of her wrist, and Futaba sighed at the sudden burst of pleasure.

Tae lowered her mouth over Futaba’s cock, plush lips curved into a grin, and the girl’s breath stuttered as she realized that the sexy doctor was about to give her a blowjob. It was an almost unbelievable notion, but less than a second later Tae’s mouth was wrapped around her fat cockhead, and the girl let out a loud yelp. The doctor lowered herself down, sliding along the first few inches of hard dick, and Futaba’s eyes went wide. Her mouth was hot and warm and so unlike anything she’d felt before, such that it was almost out-of-this-world; it was amazing, and her cock instantly pulsated with gratification.

The black-haired woman lowered herself further, swallowing a few more inches of dick. As it went further into the damp cavern of her mouth her tongue flipped up and surrounded the throbbing crown, coiling around the rubbery organ and stroking it with shocking deftness. It was like she was controlling the movement of Futaba’s dick with her tongue alone, and the odd slithering motions made her bit down hard on her lower lip. Tae’s lips went tight around her fat meat as she bobbed her head, pulling up and down on the pale-skinned obelisk stroking the aching meat with her mouth and tongue. Her pendants and necklaces tinkled as she moved, and the cold metal brushed the girl’s slender thighs.

Doctor Takemi popped off and immediately ran her tongue down the underside of the vascular cock, moving from bottom to top in a full lick. Her tongue flattened out so that the flat of it was able to caress the entire girth at once, and the sides flexed up so that she was almost cupping it. Futaba groaned again, the sound little more than a girlish whine as she was subject to Tae’s ministrations; the doctor clearly knew what she wanted to do and how to work her cock, and did so with gusto. She eyed the fat dick as if it was the first time in forever that she’d had one of such size, and treated it to a lewd smattering of licks and sucks that made it tingle.

Another full lick was delivered to her heaving flank, and Tae’s tongue curled near the end and she traced patterns into the stiff flesh with the tip of it. She weaved a web up to her rubbery crown before lashing over it, barraging the now hyper-sensitive head with too much sensation for Futaba to properly bear. She jerked her hips involuntarily, moving on instinct, but Tae’s hand clamped down around her prick and squeezed her to prevent movement. It was hard enough to be considered painful, but Futaba adored it and the way the older woman’s hot tongue slipped and slid over her girldick. 

Her whines grew more frequent and the pointless pumping of her hips more repetitive, but Tae continued entirely at her own pace. Futaba’s antics seemed to please her, as she smiled at every sound and ragged jerk as if it was music. Her lips moved down to press against her cock, planting sloppy kisses along her length and depositing a generous amount of saliva that began to roll down. Her tongue slipped over those patches and ran up and down in teasing licks as if she was painting the shaft with drool, and her hand rose up and quickly pumped along the meaty prick in a full stroke. Again her lips moved up and cupped her cocktip, surrounded them in a cushiony embrace before, with a lewd slurp, she pushed down on it. 

Her neck curved and choker bent as her head bobbed and curled, while her hand moved up in tandem and rolled along the saliva-dripping cock. Her fingers squeezed down so tight that her throbbing cock felt constricted, but that didn’t stop her arousal from growing or her dick from swelling; Futaba knew how horny she was and how close to cumming she was, but found herself totally unable to speak or warn Tae of it. Only gasps left her lips as Tae’s head descended, gobbling up inch after inch of hard cock as if it took no effort at all. She went down past mid-cock, her velvety lips wrapped tight and forced wide around the bulging girth, but she took those six inches as if it was nothing.

She pulled up as her hand rose up to massage the saliva she’d left behind, and Tae continued to bob and dance her head on the turgid dick while her tongue swirled and licked. Her cheeks alternated between going concave and convex as she filled and emptied her mouth of cock, and Futaba sighed at the hot sight. Tae’s eyes were constantly on hers, happily drinking in her ever lewd reaction, and even through her hot, dripping mouth was filled with dick she was still able to smirk around the throat-impaling obelisk. Futaba groaned even louder as her balls shivered and cock swelled, and Tae dragged herself back up to the girl’s cockhead and wrapped her lips snug just under the bulbous tip and sucked _hard_. 

Futaba came explosively, sending ropes of semen splashing over Tae’s tongue and right into the back of her throat with the force of a high-pressure hose. Spurt after spurt was coaxed free of her balls and sent shooting into the doctor’s mouth, filling her throat and cheeks with thick cream. Her tongue eagerly lapped it up and she continued to suck, pulling it all down into her stomach greedily, and Futaba let out yet more whines and sighs as she was effortlessly milked by the doctor. Tae did pull off eventually, however, and did so with cum dangling off her smiling lips. She licked it up with her tongue while her hand continued to slide up and down the sticky shaft, coaxing out a few more spurts of cum that shot up and splattered against Futaba’s pelvis. 

No amount of masturbation could have prepared her for something as heady as a real blowjob, nor one executed with as much skill as Tae Takemi had. It had really only been minutes from start to finish, and Tae had played her like a lewd hentai game. However, her quick ejaculation didn’t seem to bother Tae at all, who seemed pleased by the amount of cum she’d produced, and even more pleased by how hard she still was. The doctor’s finger pushed down on her over-sensitive dickhead, sliding through the cum glazing and rolling down the shaft, eyes shining.

“Wow,” Tae murmured. “You’re _still_ hard. Was my treatment inadequate?”

“N-no, it was great.”

Tae smiled. “Oh, I know. But this?” She slapped Futaba’s still-hard cock, sending it bobbing, “is really impressive. Did I ever tell you I like big dicks?”

Futaba swallowed. The question was certainly rhetorical, but Futaba was too intimidated not to answer. “U-Uhm, no.”

“Well, I do. Especially big dicks on adorable little things like yourself.” Tae winked, and it sent a shiver through the redhead’s body. “But enough wasting time - your treatment will only work if we follow the proper medical procedure.”

There was nothing proper about it - unless Tae had a habit of dominating all of the futas that came by her office - but Futaba wasn’t going to gainsay her. “And, uh, that is…?”

“Medication,” Tae said simply, pushing herself away from the examination table. She let her white coat fall off her shoulders, leaving her in just the short green dress. “Liquid medication, drip-fed into your mouth.”

Futaba wasn’t sure what that entailed, exactly, but was too distracted by the sight of Tae stripping. The doctor slipped her arms through the dress and brought it down over the swell of her dress, which was wrapped up in a lacy push-up bra that made the creamy, lush mounds look just perfect. The dress was dragged down her midsection and toward her thighs, baring more and more of her nude, lightly toned body to Futaba’s eager eyes. Her panties were just as lacy and meant entirely for show rather than practicality; she’d certainly intended them for Ren, but now it was all for the redheaded girl lying flat on her back.

Her dress hit the ground, as did her panties. Her bra stayed on momentarily, but Futaba was caught up in staring at Tae’s smooth, plump folds, which were flushed wide and glistened from her arousal. Ren had made her terribly needy, that much was clear, and because of that, she scrambled on top of the table and over the redhead in an effort to please herself. However, she didn’t sit down on her dick as Futaba expected, but continued to shimmy forwards until her bare cunt was aligned with Futaba’s face. She was close enough that the girl could smell the tartness of her arousal, and she gazed up questioningly.

“Time to drink your medication, you adorable thing,” Tae drawled, and Futaba just blinked at her slick cunt and then blinked up at her. After a moment Tae rolled her eyes and sighed, and very suddenly grabbed Futaba by her smooth orange hair and gripped them tight. She pulled on her head, stretching hair as she dragged on her head, and Futaba found her face unceremoniously shoved right against her needy snatch.

Futaba had no idea what she was meant to do - she’d never licked, nor watch anyone lick, a pussy before - and was entirely in the dark. However, it was clear what the scary and domineering doctor wanted, and she couldn’t hold back. That, and a part of Futaba really wanted to please her, because she was downright sexy and entirely worthy of satisfaction. Her first lick went entirely off-kilter as she clumsily stuck her tongue out and ran it over Tae’s slick core. Her taste was tangy and strange but not unwelcome, and Futaba continued to drag her tongue back and forth as she struggled to align herself with the vivid pink folds being shoved against her face.

Tae’s hand remained locked in her orange locks and kept her in place, and occasionally shoved her in further. Futaba didn’t mind at all, and attempted to try her best and lick the doctor’s pussy as she so clearly wanted. She racked her brains for any memory of some porn or hentai she’d seen that might help her, and internally lamented that her yuri folder was so lackluster compared to the rest of her stuff; she was working entirely off instinct, and without any guidance, her movements were inexperienced and clumsy. Her tongue moved and slapped around like it was swollen, doing very little, but even she could figure out to trace the woman’s puffy labia and follow it around.

The doctor continued to jerk her hips and mash her cunt right against Futaba’s lips. She tried to follow the motions, though she struggled as Tae moved recklessly and with her own pleasure in mind. Her drooling lips left sticky wetness against the younger girl’s mouth and made her chin and cheeks go shiny with fluid, and Futaba could only mash her lips and lick with her tongue as best as she could. She moved her tongue like she was licking a popsicle, and lashed out with the very tip and dragged it through the silky folds. Tae made small hissing noises with every jerk and jab of her hips, almost growling when Futaba licked in just the right way, and that was how the redhead guided herself along.

She tried her best, sliding her tongue along puffy folds and pink membranes, and slurped away at any juices that ran free of her core. It was pretty clear that Futaba’s ministrations weren’t very effective, but Tae was doing most of the work on her own judging by the way she jerked her hips at an increasingly frantic pace. She was also clearly needy, and Ren’s abandonment had obviously worked her up more than Futaba could have believed; regardless, any amount of stimulation that Futaba provided was enough to help Tae along. Her fingers tightened in the girl’s hair as her hips jerked raggedly, her cunt drooling a healthy amount of fluids that washed against Furaba’s mouth.

The girl was forced to slurp it up lest it spill over her chin, and the movement of her mouth and lips seemed to help Tae along. The dark-haired woman groaned and tossed her head back as her other hand curled around, unsnapping her bra and letting it fall away from her pert breasts. The doughy mounds bounced free, and Futaba could only stare at the rippling flesh and rosy red nipples that crested them. 

Her fluids flowed out at an ever greater pace, spurred on by Futaba's clumsy movements and her own needy desire. Futaba kept up the mashing, kissing motions of her lips, struggling to gulp it all down. Tae smiled through tightly grit teeth, tossing her head back with a low groan of desire as her hips jerked back and forth. Her movements were quick and sharp, rubbing herself to completion even as she tugged Futaba's head into her core. She shivered and her hips undulated as another healthy outpouring of juices flowed from her cunt, and Futaba could do nothing but keep on working as Tae did as she pleased.

Tae was utterly in control as she moved, and Futaba did nothing but hold on for the ride. Her breath came in short gasps and shallow inhales, for her mouth was almost entirely covered by her slick twat and preoccupied with sucking and kissing rather than breathing. Tae held on to her head as if for dear life while her hips moved ever more frantically, and her breathy hisses grew louder and louder. She ground herself down until her cunt gushed out a waterfall of fluid, and continued grinding herself as Futaba struggled to contend with it all. Tae even made sure to shove her fleshy clit against the girl's nose, using the hard cartilage to pleasure herself. 

It was over eventually. Tae hadn't quite reached her peak yet, but Futaba could tell the woman was close and eager for more; Futaba, though, was still contending with the sticky river of juices in her mouth, and her lungs that demanded that she breath. She had no idea how Tae had held on without breathing while also gobbling up half of her dick, but Futaba had a newfound appreciation for her blowjob skills - she was already out of breath after just licking her pussy.

Tae smiled as she slid down Futaba's body, leaving a clear line of juices down her torso. She planted her ass down on her pelvis, just ahead of the girl's jutting girlmeat, and the turgid pole rested on the lush globes of her rear. "Tired already, girl?"

"N-no," Futaba stuttered, but bit her lip as she struggled to regain her breathing. She'd never once in her life regretted her lack of physical activity, but right now she wished she had way more stamina to keep up with Tae. "I just -"

"Take a moment," Tae all but commanded, "Doctor's orders."

Futaba gulped and complied. Tae lowered her shaggy head of hair down and leaned fully over the girl, eyes fixated on her small, A-cup chest. Her lips descended down on the right one while her hand moved up to the left, and Futaba let out a small gasp as those soft lips touched her breastflesh. Hers were inadequate by comparison to Tae's gorgeous mounds, but that didn't seem to bother the older woman at all; her lips kissed a path up to a rosy nipple and closed around it, sucking it into her mouth and wrapping it in the cushion of her cocksuckers while her fingers pushed into the flesh of the other. She rolled the small breast in her hand, thumb pushing into the sides of the supple mass with relish.

She sucked hard on her nipple, and occasionally applied the use of her teeth - sudden, strong bites that left Futaba groaning. Nothing about Tae was what Futaba would consider chill, and it was clear she liked rougher and more masochistic sex than Futaba could provide right then - but damn, did Futaba want to. If she got through this she needed to do plenty of research at home, but with the way Tae was going she wasn't sure if she could last. Her left breast was being pushed and massaged it like it was dough, and though it was tiny Tae knew exactly how to manipulate it. 

Tae's hand pulled back and her fingers captured a stiff nipple between them, and she squeezed the tender nub and drew a squeak out of Futaba. Her mouth continued to suckle on the other, and she very purposefully grazed it with her teeth to get more cute noises from her. She switched it up only after she'd left her right breast a red-marked mess with the faint impression of her mouth, and swapped over to the other to repeat the motions. Her hand came up just as it had before and rolled over the soft mass, pushing into the saliva-slicked skin and tracing circles around her areola in purposefully teasing motions. 

Futaba squeaked and groaned, her face totally flushed and as red as a tomato. Tae smiled wickedly as she pulled back and shifted herself, utterly content with what she'd just done to the girl. She had ended everything abruptly enough to make Futaba groan for more that wasn't coming, and the doctor immediately went to her final medical procedure of the day as she raised her hips and dangled them over Futaba's fat cock. Her hand had to go down to align it properly with her flushed, leaking folds, but she did so easily.

“Oh, you are so sick, you poor thing.” She rubbed herself there for a moment, dragging her flushed folds over the fat cock-tip, ever-smiling. She ground against the bulbous head and over the underside of the vascular behemoth, eliciting little sighs from Futaba’s lips. “Looks like we’ll have to move on to part three, then.”

Still she continued to grind herself, leaving the promised heat of her cunt just out of reach for the moment. Futaba sighed, and Tae’s grin grew wider. “Are you ready, cutie?”

Futaba opened her mouth to reply, but any chance of such was totally stolen from her as Tae abruptly slammed herself down on the redhead’s fat cock, and nothing but a loud moan left her lips. Tae grinned down at the girl, whose eyes and lips were wide at the sudden feeling of being buried inside a warm, sopping snatch. The feeling was intense, hot and steamy and vice-tight all at the same time, and had her groan with impossible pleasures. The doctor seemed pleased by her reactions, and greedily drank it all up - but she was also there for her own pleasure, and that much was clear when she began to move.

Futaba had seen and read enough porn to know how things worked, but as Tae settled herself into her sexual rhythm, everything the sheltered teen knew was thrown out the window. Tae began to bounce herself on her lap, swivelling her ass and rolling her hips as she worked her snatch on and off the cock at a brisk pace that shouldn’t have been possible given her tightness and Futaba’s size; she took every inch of the girthy dick like it was nothing, slamming down on the prick and taking it to the very base. All nine inches made a home inside her, stretching her out fully and getting the rubbery head right against her cervix, and all Tae did was moan with pleasure.

“Nice and big,” she groaned under her breath, and Futaba inwardly preened. She, too, however, was left a groaning mess as Tae picked up the pace and found her rhythm. Her hips rolled and jerked as they had earlier, and she sank her snatch on the fat rod over and over, continuously seeking a better angle with which to impale herself. Her movements were fast and hard, and she pulled herself all the way off before slamming right back down again. Their hips collided with loud, fleshy smacks and lewd squelches, flesh clapping and juices being churned about by the pistoning slab of cock-meat.

She seemed to want it rougher and actively shoved herself down as hard as she possibly could. Whenever the throbbing cockhead bashed her womb with all the force of a race car she would let out a pleased yelp and grind herself down, chasing more of that pleasure before seeking it out again. She bucked her hips furiously and tossed her head back, twerking herself on the meaty obelisk of cockmeat that continuously slammed into her flush, leaking folds and forcing them wide around her girth. Her breasts wobbled on her chest as in timing with her movements, forced into a series of jiggling ripples as her bodily thrusts shook her body entirely.

Tae grunted as she rode Futaba for all she could, using her cock like a saddle with which to properly fuck herself. Her pacing was relentless, her desperation clear. It was a combination of how needy Ren had made her and her own desire for a good lay, and she let it all out on the girl writhing beneath her. Futaba could barely comprehend how fast and how powerfully Tae was moving, and hot damn sexy she looked while bouncing on top of her meaty shaft. Her pussy was the most delightful thing she’d ever felt, hot and warm and painfully tight, and each push inside her drew groans from her lips and a rush of juices from her cunt.

It felt so good that Futaba’s mind was thrown into overdrive in the first few minutes alone. It blew masturbation out of the park and rendered Tae’s expert blowjob as a close second, and the girl could barely comprehend it all. Her inexperienced brain and sensitive cock couldn’t handle the awesome pleasure of being buried so deeply inside a plush, silky cunt that hugged her length in just the right ways, and instinct told her to blow her load right then and there; but logic told Futaba to hold back, to give Tae the pleasure she deserved. She’d already cum too quickly during the oral, and she didn’t want to leave the older woman out to dry.

She grit her teeth as she struggled to hold on despite the luxurious feel of her silky cunt and the warm, tightly hugging walls that surrounded her member. Tae’s breathing came out in heavy grunts as she rolled her hips and still slammed down, her ass clapping and jiggling from the force of her movements. Her cock swelled up, eager for release, but Futaba fought against her own rising climax as Tae became increasingly frantic in the speed and intensity of her bucking hips and jerking pelvis. Her spongey cunt slurped and squelched as she moved fast enough to churn her copious amounts of girl-juices, her walls bending out at harsh angles as she moved without relent.

“Good girl,” Tae sighed, her voice husky and ragged. It was dripping sex, and it made Futaba shiver with lust. “You’re learning already.”

Her cunt began to spasm in time with her motions, rippling around the invading slab of cockmeat as she continued to slam down. It wore at Futaba’s self-control as if the newfound assault was designed to wear her down and make her cum, and she fully bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she struggled to stop from cumming. Her hair whipped around her and her glasses were fucked askew, hanging off her face as Tae’s movements got reckless and heady; Futaba was sure that her pelvis and cock would be red from the friction of her blows when they were done.

“But just a bit more,” Tae urged, “Just a little longer, cutie -”

Again and again her hips slapped against Futaba’s, her insides squeezing hard enough to make the girl wince. It was like fucking through a fist, and the vice-like tightness was almost unbearable, but none of that mattered to Tae. She forced herself wide with her desperate drops, content to stretch herself out to the max by the swollen girlcock, and never once stilled her frantic pace. She got faster, in fact, working herself until her hips were a blur and her breathing was ragged. Her hair bounced and bobbed around, her necklaces tinkling as they slipped against one another in the midst of her bulging cleavage, her eyes locked onto Futaba’s with an almost wild stare as she fucked down harder and harder.

“Cum,” Tae ordered; it was just a single word, but one that Futaba could not resist. She doubted she could resist anything the woman said to her, if she was being honest. She came as she was ordered, instantly letting loose her entire load and pumping it straight into the doctor without a second thought for anything like repercussions. Her cum, having been held back by force of will, spurted through the fluttering pink tunnel like a volcano as Tae slammed down one final time and let out a long, lewd groan. Spurt after spurt of semen filled her chasm as her own orgasm swept through her, and Futaba was left a similarly gasping mess as a new surge of clamping and milking sensations assaulted her cock.

She writhed underneath the doctor as her spasming cunt began to milk her dry of all the cum she could give. Her balls spasmed and unloaded every last drop of creamy baby-batter directly into the older woman’s womb, and Tae took everything she had with a needy smile and breathy moans. Her own orgasm ripped through her violently, sending the doctor’s body into shivers, with her eyes nearly rolling all the way back into her skull. Futaba was proud to note that she’d been able to do that for Tae, though she’d essentially been ridden into the ground by the dominant woman.

It was several minutes before either of their peaks subsided and they were capable of rational thought again, and Tae eventually slumped down atop the much smaller girl. She smiled lazily, her eyelids droopy, clearly content in her post-orgasmic haze. She pushed her lips to Futaba’s, kissing the girl long and slow. She moulded their mouths together to fully taste her lips, and did so at a languid, tender pace that was at odds with her previous disposition. At the same time her hand reached out to the counter and gripped a marker, and she smirked against Futaba’s lips.

She pulled away and uncapped the marker with her teeth, and grinned. She set the felt tip to Futaba’s chest and began to scrawl something, with the black of the marker harsh against her pale skin. It was a series of numbers parked out by slashes, and it took Futaba a shamefully long moment to realize it was a date for early next week.

“That’s your follow-up appointment,” Tae explained, her voice back to its dry drawl. “Don’t be late, and _definitely_ don’t miss it.”

Futaba could only manage a nod. She didn’t know if it was possible to be both scared and aroused at the same time, but somehow Tae managed to elicit both responses from her feverish mind.

“And if you get better,” the older woman continued, “then maybe I’ll see about making you my… ‘emergency contact number’.”

Futaba blushed, and Tae laughed.

  
  


* * *


	2. The one with tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba takes her girlfriend, Tae, to Mementos to try out something she's been wanting to do for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has tentacle sex. That's pretty much it. So.

* * *

Futaba hadn’t really expected much out of her jaunt with Tae Takemi. They’d fucked, scratched their itches, and when Tae went for more in an attempt to really sate all those deep-seated urges, they’d kept on fucking. And meeting up. And going out. It became less and less ‘hooking up for sex’ to ‘dating’ in very short order, actually, and that wasn’t something Futaba had expected at all. Tae seemed to like having her around for reasons beyond her stud-like cock, and their relationship progressed very -  _ very  _ \- well, all told. 

It was really, really nice, in Futaba’s opinion. It wasn’t something she’d really expected, but she didn’t dislike it by any means. She didn’t have that much initiative in their relationship, though, as Tae was very clearly a hard top, and used to being in charge. That was more than fine, too; Futaba liked being on the bottom and led around, if she were being honest. It was  _ hot.  _ However, her experience paled in comparison to Tae’s, and the slutty doctor was always upping the ante with something new and kinky, and Futaba struggled to match it.

Even right then and there, as Doctor Takemi talked things over with a client in her shady back-street practice, the redhead was there under her desk, hidden by the blocky furniture, with her mouth tight against the older woman’s cunt. She was messily licking away her snatch in the semi-public space, only hidden by a few blocks of wood and any potential noises masked by the conversation at hand; discovery was a risk, but Tae wanted her to do it, all the same. 

Futaba had a decent amount of practice at this part, though. She had spent almost every other session eating Tae out, and her oral game was far better than before - from zero to adept, in fact. She made nary a noise as she licked at the woman’s cunt, only the odd squeak and wet pop as her tongue was dragged over plump and sodden folds. She traced her tongue along the outer lining of her vulva in the way that the black-haired doctor liked so much, and rubbed away at the fleshy hood of her clit whenever she rose to the apex of her entrance.

Her tongue stabbed inside as if it were her cock, pushing into the entrance of her cunt with the same forward movements. Tongue-fucking wasn’t so easy, and the strain of moving her tongue like it was her dick ached, but she did it to the best of her ability, all the same. Her tongue drove through the silken embrace of her pussy, the heat not quite as intense as it was around her cock, but the taste - well, it was a silly thing to even think. It flooded her tongue and lathered over the flexing surface, all tangy and tart and alluring, and Futaba adored it.

Tae continued to talk to her client, all professional and curt, despite the girl kneeling between her legs and thoroughly eating out her sopping snatch. It amazed her that Tae was so calm and controlled in such a situation, with nothing passing over her face at all. Of course, Tae was always like this, and though Futaba had told her she was dead-set on getting a reaction out of her, she was very clearly failing to do that. She worked all the harder for it, even as papers and folders were shuffled overhead. 

She licked and slurped as she shoved her tongue inside, rolling it around inside her squishy tunnel, dragging the tip along the textured surface. She couldn’t match her cock, that was for sure, but she did the best she could with the much more prehensile nature of her tongue by undulating and writhing, making full contact with the tunnel around her. Her lips rolled and mashed at the same time, really digging into her cunt lips, and occasionally applied the hard edge of her teeth. Still, Tae made no reaction, other than little wiggles of her hips and thighs. 

Futaba kept going, furiously licking, her tongue rotating in circles before dragging the flat of it over swathes of cunt. When her tongue pulled back she thrust it forward like a spear, plunging it into her sopping heat as if she were drilling her out. Her tongue probed at the sensitive spots that Tae loved to have tickled, and the points that always got the doctor going, and she hit each one in rapid succession. She could feel Tae’s arousal get warmer and slicker as her ministrations bore fruit, but still, the woman made not a noise of pleasure as she conversed with her client.

Futaba’s tongue work was pretty good by now, and after being on her knees for a good twenty-seven minutes, she’d worked Tae up to a nice orgasm. It didn’t take all that much more for her to send the doctor tipping over the edge, the coiling and flexing length of her tongue quickly unwinding the woman, but even  _ then  _ she didn’t make a noise. She shuddered a bit, and her thighs tensed around Futaba’s face, but she made no outward noise as she conversed with her client. Frustrated, Futaba was left to slurp and lick at the sudden flood of girl juices with her tongue, swallowing down the tangy liquid in gulps as Tae just talked.

Her tongue was still jamming into her cunt as she slurped down liquids, swallowing each tongueful down and resuming her licking. And yet, save for the shuddering, Tae rode the high of her orgasm without a sound, and if anything, she looked even  _ more  _ smug, as if she was winning their little bet. So, with brows scrunched together, Futaba tried even harder to elicit a reaction, lapping hard and fast with her tongue and running it over her mound, using her lips to catch fluids even as they rubbed and pulled at soft, pink lips. 

She could distantly make out the conversation overhead tapering off, and Futaba  _ really  _ wanted to break Tae’s composure. With a sly smirk she pressed a few final kisses to her puffy and well-licked mound before moving down, her hot breath washing over pale, toned thighs. She knew Tae was just a little ticklish there, and as she set her lips against her inner thigh, she felt the limb twitch. She was still smirking as she gently bit down on the soft, white skin, and her lips formed a soft seal around it. Her lips pulled at the pale flesh as she began to suckle, deciding that her best course of action was to leave a nice hickey on Tae’s thigh, and that was exactly what she did.

She licked at the skin as her lips pulled at it, her cheeks moving with each sucking motion. Her teeth applied pressure now and again, while her tongue lapped around. Tae’s leg twitched and her hips rolled, and she heard nails begin to drum over the desk above; it was followed by a quick tapping of her foot, an insistent beat. When Futaba bit down harder, she was rewarded by a quick gasp and a little muffled noise from Tae, both too quick to follow but most definitely loud, as was soon proven.

“What was that?” the client asked, and Futaba could only imagine the look of confusion on his face.

“Sorry,” Tae said smoothly, her brief lack of composure melting away into her normally confidant and measured self. “A bug just bit me. A very insistent one.”

Futaba smiled against her leg, but continued with her ministrations. She kept going even when the sounds of conversation slipped away and the client retreated with an amicable parting, and folders were slipped back into the spots. She heard, after some moments, the sound of the door closing and the subsequent  _ click  _ of the remote lock, and she knew that Takemi had just locked the place up. Almost immediately the doctor pushed away from the desk and thrust a hand down, clamping down on Futaba’s orange hair, and tugged her up with a rough movement. 

The girl was dragged between her legs and brought up into her lap, with the girl bracing herself on her knees. The much smaller girl just grinned up at her, all cheeky and smug, and Tae glowered down at her with cheeks puffed out. The moment lingered without a word passed between them, and it continued on until Tae smirked and dragged her up the rest of the way by her hair and her collar. She smashed their lips together and began to messily make out with Futaba, and she did so as if she were making up for the girl having serviced her for the last half-hour; tongues tangled and explored, with Tae having control every single step of the way.

Tae’s tongue swerved around as if tasting her own juices, running up and down the contours of her mouth even as she tangled with Futaba’s own. The kiss was messy and sloppy, with saliva shifting between them as if her purpose was to swap it. Their lips moved and their cheeks puffed out as tongues slipped across, and Futaba groaned into the kiss. She melted against Tae, letting the older woman do as she pleased, enjoying the hands that pulled at her hair and tugged on her collar. 

_ She’s so hot,  _ Futaba mused, letting out a moan.

Tae pulled away after a long minute of kissing, and smacked her lips twice. “Congratulations on winning the bet, Futaba. Didn’t think you had that in you.”

“I’m full of surprises,” the girl replied, in between smacks of their lips. 

“I imagine,” Tae purred against her mouth. “I’ll be happy to see them, since you won the bet. You can decide what our next activity is.”

Futaba paused, and bit her lip. “...Well, I can think of something. It’s a little… different, but -”

Tae hummed, and silenced her with a kiss. “Oh, I can  _ definitely  _ get behind  _ different. _ ”

* * *

Tae Takemi had long ago figured out that Akira was one of the members of the so-called Phantom Thieves of Hearts. It really wasn’t that hard to deduce, what with his constantly coming around the clinic to be treated for injuries, bringing his friends along, and buying obscene amounts of medication. She could do the math and run the numbers; she knew the timing of things was oddly coincidental. She’d assumed that his friends were part of it in some way, shape, or form, given how often they went over to his place, and so imagining that Futaba was part of that wasn’t far off in her mind. 

Of course, she  _ didn’t  _ expect to be brought to the subway systems, nor did she expect to suddenly be transported from those subways and into some meta-universe where a parody of the subway system was laid out in sickly black and red. Neither did she expect her girlfriend to suddenly be wearing a black, skintight outfit glimmering with lines of lime-green, looking like some sci-fi cosplayer. A cute one, granted, but still.

Futaba explained it to her as they walked along to a ‘safe room’, citing that there  _ were  _ monsters out there that could threaten them. Tae had been all smiles and twinkling eyes as she hooked her arm around Futaba’s and pulled her close as if  _ she  _ were the one leading them forward, asking if the girl was going to be her knight in shining armour and keep her safe. The girl had predictably blushed as red as a tomato and, flustered, tried to match Tae’s confidence with some of her own, but it still left the stammering reply of  _ course  _ a little flat- but oh so cute that she couldn't be sad.

“You’re, uhm, taking this pretty well,” Futaba said something later, glancing at her. 

“This is just like a walk in the park with my girlfriend - only it’s a dark, depressing sub-universe that looks like the Tokyo subway lines.” Tae shrugged, a wry smirk on her face. “Am I supposed to take this in some other way? Freak out? This isn’t my first rodeo, kid, even if this is weird as fuck.”

Futaba just sort of laughed, even as she continued to run over the basics of the dimension they were in - personalities, emotions, hearts, things that definitely weren't scientifically quantifiable - but there they were. There wasn't much for Tae to say, and she could only really marvel at the strange situation and mull over the fact that her girl was someone that engaged in this sort of thing very, very often. 

She was led into the designated safe room after a little while, which just past a bus-stop-like area. It appeared like a storage unit of some sort, and wasn't all that inspiring, all told. There was nothing fancy or kinky inside, and so Tae puffed out her cheek and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Futaba with her eyebrow raised.

"So," she hummed, "what did you have in mind for me?" 

She waggled her eyebrows. "How did you plan on taking your prize, hm?"

Futaba, to her credit, only looked a tad embarrassed. "Remember when I said I could, like, summon things?'

"The persona thing, yeah?" Tae twitched her nose. "What about it?"

"Necronomicon, yeah." Futaba swallowed and shifted, caressing her arm. "Ah - I've got some things in mind. Let me know if it's too much."

"Oh, it's cute that you think you could get anywhere close to too much with me," Tae purred, and Futaba blushed and bristled in equal measure. 

Futaba shook her head dtermindly and, with a firm look, shouted, "Persona!"

There was a flash of green energy, and the sudden sight of the girl inside a flying saucer-like object shocked the doctor to her core. It looked  _ exactly  _ like an alien spaceship - to her, at least - but covered in glowing lines that could have been some sort of glyphs, or some other eldritch iconography, she didn’t know. What was far more pressing were the incredibly long and altogether frightening tentacles that emerged from some doorway where Hollywood  _ would  _ have had some sort of beam come from, but here, instead, were appendages that very well could have been from Cthulhu himself.

_ Necronomicon, indeed.  _

"Well, shit," Tae said, astounded. There was one thing to be in some freaky alternate dimension; it was another entirely to see her young girlfriend sudden manifest a weird saucer-thing with appendages and pilot it like it was a flying saucer. "Guess I've seen it all."

"Too much?" Futaba asked, concern in her voice, and Tae laughed.

"Not even close," Tae chuckled, running her tongue over her lips. "Now... what did you have in mind with that hunk?"

Futaba puffed out her cheeks as she gently sent forward one of the long, tentacle-like appendages forward, each one an inky black. Tae watched it approach with an eyebrow raised, and as it brushed up against her cheek, she noted that it felt oddly solid, but at the same time, not quite firm. It was like it danced between the boundaries of a solid and liquid object, almost ephemeral in nature, and it made the scientific part of her mind tick.

"Weird," Futaba muttered from above. "Never touched someone with this before. Feels - feels like it's part of me."

"Yeah?" Tae let out a wicked smirk as she turned her head toward the tip of the tentacle, which was trying to caress her cheek as if it were her lover's hand. "Tell me - do you feel this, too?"

Her mouth very suddenly engulfed the head of the tentacle, taking it into the heat of her mouth and wrapping her lips snug around it. Futaba gasped loudly and the tentacle immediately began to shake like a limb, rolling up and down as if trying to jerk free, and Tae responded by wrapping both of her hands around the length dangling just in front of her face and holding fast. It was a girthy tentacle, with the bit inside her mouth and under her fingers the same size as her wrist, but the rest transitioned into something thicker still.

In her mouth and under her hands the strange nature of the tentacle was all the more apparent, but that didn't distract her. She held the rolling and curving length of rubbery tentacle firmly as her tongue tickled the head of it, and she heard Futaba yelp up above, feeling the impromptu sucking very, very clearly. It was like having someone lick her cock, and from the sounds the girl was making, Tae could easily tell how it affected her. 

A moment later her head bobbed along the cock, taking more of the coiling length into her mouth with a chuckle. It was extremely prehensile, and it curled inside the wet heat in a way nothing had before. It was an odd feeling, but Tae didn't at all dislike it as she went down further, her tongue licking at the strangely textured surface and her lips keeping a tight seal on the length. Her cheeks bulged out as the tentacle moved, and her fingers were forced to get tighter just to hold it still, but she did so, all the same. 

Just because it was a bizarre encounter, it didn’t mean that Tae wasn’t on top - metaphorically. 

Futaba wasn’t going to let Tae take control so easily, it seemed, as the girl began to send more of the inky-black tentacles toward her. Tae was only dimly aware of them creeping around her vision like some massive undersea cephalopod, as most of her attention was on the tentacle buried inside her mouth. It was  _ odd  _ to be sucking off a tentacle, that she could acknowledge, but her sucking game was on  _ point,  _ and Tae never backed down. Her brow scrunched up as she concentrated on wrangling the writhing, prehensile appendage, her tongue rolling and dueling with the tip of it as if it were a stubborn tongue, her mouth sucking on the rubbery and textured surface as if it were Futaba’s own cock. 

Tae was so concentrated that she entirely missed when the other tentacles arced around her, leaving her only response as a yelp when she was suddenly hauled skyward. The tentacles lifted her like a toy and suspended her in midair, and she let out a muffled noise of surprise around the tentacle buried inside her hot mouth. There were more of them than expected, and they certainly  _ did  _ more than she expected, as they started to rub up against the gentle curves of her body, sliding along in loops and coils as they handled her like a doll on strings. 

It felt weird, but in a good way - that was the only way Tae could think about it. The feeling was dim through her clothing, but for some reason she felt  _ awfully  _ sensitive, and the rubbing made her skin prickle and tingle. Tentacles rotated along her legs and around her arms, while a pair explored the width of her hips and the line of her shoulders in an intimate way. The one in her mouth retracted, only to slide down over the mounds of her chest and start rolling the other way, parting her breasts between it. Yet  _ another  _ tentacle slipped between her thighs and moved up the flat plane of her stomach, but the angle had it sliding between the crook of her legs, just above her cunt.

Tae let out a gasping whine at the barrage of sensations, her body thrumming as it was trapped in all those tentacles. It was an odd thing to be touched all over, and have that combined with sliding, rubbing, and crawling sensations, all done without any sort of rhyme or reasons; the tentacles could move as they willed, following no sense of direction. She felt it all play across her body, until her insides tingled and clenched. It was almost like sensory overload, the touching so constant and firm and heady that it made Tae’s mind spin - all of it so foreign, so exotic. 

She liked it, she decided. Even so, she couldn’t resist flashing Futaba a proud smirk, and the orange-haired girl puffed out her cheeks.

“What is this, some cheap ecchi shit?” Tae teased, laughing up at Futaba. “C’mon, then - mindbreak me, like those magical girl hentai you like so much.”

Futaba looked at her for a long, long moment, her eyes trailing over her tentacle-wrapped body in an admiring way, and then smirked. A thrill passed through Tae as the tentacles became to flex all over her body, making her whine as they shifted with powerful, muscular contractions, almost like they were massaging her. They gripped at her shirt and wrapped around her pants and they started to move rhythmically, as if trying to pull on her from all ends. They shifted and worked themselves hard as they pulled at her clothing, clenching and tugging in the same movements, the tentacles undulating like the waves of the sea.

Tae gasped at the clumsy, but pleasurable, ministrations. Futaba, meanwhile, had a look of concentration on her face as she struggled to strip down her girlfriend with the tentacles, and found the task trying. It was a clearly difficult thing, because the tentacles weren’t meant for such finicky movements, and she didn’t have the dexterity to pinch the fabric and pull it off Tae’s body without  _ fingers  _ and  _ hand.  _ That was to say nothing of the effort in trying to take of Tae’s spiked belt, which kept her snug jeans on firmly.

It became clear that Futaba was frustrated, but that didn’t perturb her. There was more than one way to get at Tae’s body, after all, and she didn’t have to strip her down to do it. In moments the tips of the undulating tentacles began sliding underneath the fabric of her outfit - some under her shirt, a few worming their way past the waistband of her jeans; others went  _ up  _ her jeans, and more plunged down her neckline and into her top. They made use of every available entrance to make contact with her creamy skin, and Tae yelped at the sudden touch of all those writhing appendages.

Predictably, they gravitated toward her curves. She shivered as they caressed her hips and tickled her belly, and she groaned as they latched onto her breasts. They rolled around them, curling like snakes, and then bunched her breast flesh up in their coils, shifting them with powerful contractions as if they were made of dough. Tae moaned at the strong sensations, her body tingling as more tentacles probed lower still, with yet more joining the mix. Soon, there were too many tentacles writhing under her clothing for it to stay in place, and they were far too muscular for the fabric; it began to tear, with her shirt stretching and ripping along seams and even her jeans tearing apart to reveal inky-black skin.

As her clothing was ripped apart, the tentacles continued to move, making the tearing effect even worse. One of the thick limbs moved between her asscheeks and curled downward, effectively hotdogging her; it flexed and rolled in a way that drew a whine to her lips, and a flutter to her lashes. A second tentacle pushed under her panties, snapping it apart under its bulk, and soon the tip of it was prodding at her pussy. 

“Fuck,” Tae swore, bucking her hips inside the net of tentacles, rubbing at the oddly flanged appendage grinding against her lower entrance. “C’mon….”

She bucked her hips again, trying to get the tentacle inside her burning pussy, but failed as it strayed just out of reach. She found that Futaba had a grin on her face, all proud and smug, and Tae clicked her tongue at her. The tentacles rubbed at her body all the while, squeezing and stretching her breasts, caressing her thighs and wrapping tight around them, and flexing between her asscheeks; a myriad of sensations that left her dizzy, and her core burning with heat.

“Just fuck me, damnit!” Tae shouted at Futaba, and the little gremlin of a girl giggled altogether too smugly for her own good. 

There was no time to muse on that, because the tentacle that had just been teasing her came pounding into her cunt in a sudden rush, and she squealed like a whore. She liked things hard and rough, and she was always the one to take things far - and so having the tentacle just shove into her body like that was  _ glorious,  _ and she mentally thanked Futaba for that. Verbally, all she could do was groan as the tentacle filled her up and stretched her out, writhing and squirming like a snake, stretching her out in a way that quite literally  _ nothing  _ could - after all, no dildo or dick could ever move like  _ that.  _

It started to fuck her quickly, not at all moving as a dick would. It rolled back with a flexing motion that caused it to move like a sea-serpent, breaking the waves with each hump - only, she was pushing against tight cunny walls. The tentacle dragged out with a firmy sweep before stabbing back in, plunging into the sopping heat of her snatch with the same rough push, all but slamming into her. She writhed inside the cage of tentacles that rubbed her and caressed her, while the thick and rubbery appendage slammed into her cunt with body-shaking force, leaving her moaning.

Futaba looked especially smug as she sent the tentacle slamming into her body, each thrust shaking the dark-haired doctor as it pushed her forward. The tentacles didn’t really hold her still like the one in her pussy rammed into her, and the sensation of being rocked by it made Tae all the more pleased; she moaned and groaned as it buried as much as it could inside of her, driving in all the way with a piledriver-like slam until it hit her cervix, and then started to  _ coil,  _ moving around inside her and twisting around so that it could make room for more of itself to fit into her body.

Her insides bent and squished to an eye-watering degree, and as the cock resumed its movements, she was left whining like a backalley prostitute. In a rush of movement, Tae flung out her hands and grabbed hold of two tentacles dangling around her face; it was mostly to have something to hold on to as the awesome pressure exerted on her cock made her writhe, and soon she began to pump at the two tentacles as if she were jacking them off in a purely instinctive act.

The tentacles in her hands made rolling motions as well, but they seemed to gratefully take the stroking and pumping of her hands. They flexed in her grip as she stroked them, her fingers clamping down tight along the rubbery surfaces as she tried to deal with the pounding tentacle inside her snatch. It rammed into her time and time again, making her body twist with each stroke. Her spine dipped and her ass jutted out each time it slammed into her cervix, the powerful muscles of the tentacle easily battering aside her squirming pussy walls, before it all repeated again. 

The rest continued to stroke her body, caressing and squeezing and pulling and tugging in all the most mind-numbing ways that left her gasping. Tae didn’t loose control this fast, but  _ damn;  _ she couldn’t deal with something like this. It was like being massaged by a harem at the same time that she was getting railed out, and even then, it wasn’ the same. She could only moan, hands furiously pumping at two tentacles right by her face, as others hotdogged her ass and squeezed her tits, and the one in her pussy just kept on hammering away. 

In and out it pumped, sliding through her slick channel at a brisk pace, reaming her out in a way that few could match. Futaba did a great job with her dick, that was absolutely true, and the girl had game; but the feeling of the tentacle stretching her out as if she were a toy was unmatched, and the way it flexed and squirmed inside her was wonderful. Each time it pushed into her body and then quivered within her walls was moan-inducing, and she didn’t care how silly she sounded for it; this was pure sensory overload, and Tae was loving it.

The tentacle did two things she didn’t expect, though - it came, and it came  _ quickly.  _ She didn’t think it could cum, but the one inside her snatch was quickly doing so, but the one buried inside her body began to blast away at her fertile depths with deliciously hot cum, smothering her womb with thick baby-batter. It poured into her as if someone had opened a faucet, and it basted her insides in gooey warmth that left her dizzy and groaning happily. It caused her insides to twist and clamp down around the tentacle, milking it for more, but it battered her aside with each flex and twist.

It wasn’t just the one inside her cunt, though. The two in her hands began to cum as well, and they did so in the exact same way - jets of cum spurted out from their tip and splashed across her face, just as gooey and hot as the baby-batter being pumped into her sopping snatch. The colour wasn’t white as she expected, but something more like black tar; the ink of an octopus. It was just the same as normal cum, however, and as it blasted her sultry features with a thick load, she groaned. 

The facial was a surprise, just like the unloading inside her snatch, but she didn’t let it catch her out. Even as ropes were sent spattering across her cheeks and nose she was licking at the stuff that lined her mouth and chin, messily slurping it up. She rode the high of pleasure that came with the cock smothering her depths with seed, and whorishly gobbled up the sperm on her face. It was tangy and sweet, a truly odd combination for cum, but she didn’t at all dislike it. She kept on licking until the two tentacles in her hands stopped unloading, leaving her face a black-stained mess, while the one in her cunt retracted with an audible slurp.

“More,” was all Tae said, smacking her lips up at Futaba expectantly. 

It would take more than that to break her.

Futaba only smiled, and sent her tentacles twisting. Tae was flipped around in a sudden rush of movement until she was parallel to the floor, and set face-to-face with a  _ large  _ tentacle, replete with a hooded head and a line of tiny suckers. She knew what the intention was, but that still didn’t scare Tae; she only smirked at it, giving it a cheeky smile, and flicked her eyes up at Futaba. The tentacle poked at her lips and then brushed against her smirking teeth, but Tae refused it entry, with her eyes twinkling playfully. 

That didn’t stop Futaba, though. Tae only had a moment to realize what was about to happen before it did: the cock hotdogging her ass moved down and curled in on itself, and then it was very suddenly sent  _ slamming  _ into her asshole without any sort of prompt or ceremony. Tae’s head jerked back, her eyes went wide and her mouth parted in a loud gasp, all at the suddenness of the anal penetration; and at that moment the tentacle in front of her drove into her mouth like a spear, filling her up with sticky, rubber-like tentacle-cock, and she let out a muffled whine.

They both started fucking her at the same time, spit-roasting her between them. Again, there was no build up or anything, just a straightforward fuck session as if she were having a quickie in the alleyway between client sessions. The one in her ass rammed into her as the other had before it, slamming into her tightness with a curling movement and then undulating its way outward. The squirming was even more intense in her hot ass than it was inside her snatch, for her ass was far less used to this level of stretching, and it showed in how she bucked like a stuck pig.

The tentacle in her mouth acted in much the same way as it rammed itself down her tight throat, veritably throat-fucking her. It pushed down with hard movements, the suckers sticking to the pink lining and tugging in ways that left Tae breathless - beyond the fact that the wide girth literally plugged her windpipe. It went down her throat hard and fast, just as if it were fucking her cunt or her ass, and it practically glided as it moved - suckers notwithstanding, it was sticky and slimy, and it pushed through her esophagus easily. 

It went down so far that her eyes watered, as if it was competing with the one lodged in her ass in a competition of ‘how deep can it reach’. It felt like it was right at her stomach, and with her jaw distended wide around it and her lips clamped down firmly, it really seemed as if it was. She let out muffled groans as it pumped into her throat with full-bodied strokes, stretching her out so much that her throat was literally bulging. The pale flesh rippled with the tentacle, each motion shown through her skin in perfect detail, from writhe to flex to curl. Her studded choker bent and shifted out of place, almost obscenely popping outward as the cock slammed down into her throat over and over, the thick material strained to its very limits.

The one in her ass didn’t let up at all, and it stretched out her rosebud with each movement it made. Each flex and thrust was perfect for her insides, making her shift and quiver with lust. Her asshole was positively reamed out with each forward motion, and her horizontal body was sent rocking like a hammock; forward when the dick slammed into her ass, impaling her throat on the tentacle, and then back as the one in her mouth thrust, slamming her onto the other. The rest of the limbs caressed and stroked her body all over, the shredded remains of her clothing falling to the ground.

There was so much contact that her mind was sent to the edge, the constant barrage of sensation too much to handle. Worse, she was oxygen-deprived as her throat was fucked, and her lower half felt numb from the ten - eleven - twelve? More? Inches of tentacle inside her, which just kept  _ going.  _ Each one buried within her holes twisted and bent as they fucked, stretching and shifting pink walls, moving in patterns that left her dizzy with desire and excitement. It just kept  _ going, _ her spitroasted body hanging between them, until the two tentacle-cocks simply couldn’t go any longer.

They both came at the same time, once more filling her body with piping-hot seed. The tentacles didn’t even stop moving as they came, and each one blasted her holes with another batch even as they thrust and flexed. Cum was sent spurting into her insides, splashing across the lining of her ass and through the soft pink flesh of her throat, just as thick and hot as before. She squirmed and groaned as it filled up her esophagus, and kept on groaning until the sounds turned into sloppy gurgles of churning baby-batter and bubbling jizz; at the same time, the seed was slathered across her asshole, pumped deeper and deeper with every stroke.

Being filled up from both ends was a decidedly new sensation for Tae, and it helped in flipping her mind over the edge. It was too much, too intense, and her overloaded senses couldn’t cope with cum rushing into her from both ends, while tentacles twisted and turned inside her body  _ and  _ against her bare skin. She shuddered as they came, and she was still shuddering as one pulled from her ass, and then the other slipped from her mouth. She watched it leave with hazy eyes, marvelling at just how much was inside her - after ten inches shifted, and then twelve, and then thirteen, she could only blink with amazement. 

She wheezed heavily to make up for lost air, and bubbles of cum were sent flying down her chin. She coughed and sputtered, swallowing and spitting out seed in equal measure, struggling with the thick substance that clogged her throat. The tentacles continued to caress her, but they didn’t do much else as she breathed; a brief respite, her mind recognized, but that was all it was - brief.

Just as quickly she was twisted in the air as the tentacles oriented her downward, head toward the floor and her feet toward the ceiling. Futaba hovered above her, the tentacles coming from her shape swaying mesmerizingly, and Tae stared while gurgling cum. Her legs were spread by two tentacles, bearing her flushed folds, and a tentacle descended. Then another, and then another - three all told, each one the same in size and appearance. She shuddered at their approach, but she was left even more surprised when they started to drift together, setting themselves side-by-side in a vaguely triangular arrangement.

And then they began to twist, and Tae’s eyes boggled. They curled and coiled around one another, the full length of them forming a single corkscrew-like tentacle. Tae balked at the sight of it, at the triple-strands of tentacles coiled around one another like a screw, and her mind dizzily made the connection that her being upside down would make it easier for Futaba to fit that thing inside of her. It was a brief thought, because soon the augmented appendage pressed against her slick entrance, and she let out a whine; a moment later it started to move down, trying to gain entry into her cunt, and she groaned louder.

It didn’t just shove itself inside, however. It began to twist along its axis, spinning just like a screw would, and it rubbed the three-tiered tip against her puffy folds. As it sank down into the warm embrace of her cunt it continued with the corkscrew motions, quite literally screwing itself inside, as if the textured surface would grant it more leeway and purchase. Whether it worked or not didn’t matter, because Tae found herself cumming just from that alone. The sensation of the coiled cock was incredible, the feeling of it driving down and twisting at the same time too much for her beleaguered mind.

She groaned in a husky timbre as her climax rocked through her, built up by the fantastical encounter so far and teased out of her by the firmly screwing tentacles. The combination of appendages drilled downward even as she climaxed  _ hard,  _ her body wiggling as the dick buried itself inside of her, twisting ‘round and ‘round as if it were a drill making a hole in the ground. Her cunt was split open around the eye-watering girth of all three tentacles, her pink walls spread wide as they struggled to accept the cock, and juices started to bubble outward as Futaba pushed down.

The tentacles pushed on through her orgasms, ignoring her writhing and bucking, not caring for the way her pussy fluttered and clamped down violently hard. It powered straight on through it, her orgasm a mere side-note as the tentacles screwed themselves inside, and it made Tae moan all the louder for it. The tentacles just kept going, heedless of what she was doing, driving down into her cunt hard and fast, twisting and turning all the while. The motion of it made her insides twist as well, and it felt for all the world like they were being mashed up and ground down by the enormous girth of the combined tentacles.

All of that was only made all the more intense as it actually started  _ fucking  _ her, and her mind was totally blown. Each time it shifted it did so with the same twisting and turning motion, perpetually screwing and unscrewing itself from her tight snatch, but it did so at the same speedy pace as a thrusting dick. It would pull out before abruptly slamming itself back down, claiming every last inch of her fluttering tunnel in one twisting rush, making her feel more full than she’d ever been.

And it just kept going, with the tentacles slamming down so hard that Tae felt bloated, each push making her groan like a ditzy whore. Her body hasn't even come off the high of her first orgasm before a second was rocked through her, drawn out by the curving and coiling sensation of the cock that stretched her out so wholly. Her insides bent and shivered as they were claimed, every bit of er stretched out and forced to accommodate the obscene size of the tentacle-dick, her mind in shambles. 

She could barely focus, her brian drifting away and her mind hazy s the fucking professed. The weight of gravity allowed the corkscrew cock to drill down into her with comic ease, and her body was entirely vulnerable to the harsh thrusts and jabs. Each one produced sticky and wet noises, the cum and juice mixture inside her shifting like churning butter, and it was only made lewder as Tae climaxed again and again. It was just too big, too thick, too long, too flexible - she could feel every bit of it as it squirmed inside of her - and it was  _ too much.  _

She was fucked senseless by the cock, with each downward push making her lose her composure more and more until she looked no better than some mind-fucked girl from a hentai. Her eyes soon went cross as the cock continued to hammer into her sweltering depths, the screwing motions teasing out orgasm after orgasm from the sheer friction of it alone. Her mouth was soon opening and closing like a fish, her tongue lolling out in the picture-perfect definition of a well-fucked and mindless girl, her body quivering from the overload.

Two tentacles grabbed her wrists and wrapped along her arms, and the two on her ankles tightened. It was like they were using her limbs as braces, or, rather, handholds, and that was  _ exactly  _ what they were used for moments later when the cock slam down with tectonic force. The pace had already been mind-numbingly fast and intense, but this was something else entirely. Futaba forewent the screwing motion that allowed her to actually fit in the three combined tentacles in at once; she just used her limbs as leverage to  _ ram  _ the appendages down in a rush of movement, slamming down so hard that it felt like she was going to punch through to her womb. Tae could feel each ridge and bump of the coiled tentacles rub against her as it rammed down into her depths.

It made a mess of her cunt, fucking loose all the deposited cum and juices in flinging ropes, with liquid staining the coiled surface of the tentacle. That didn’t stop Futaba from repeated the motion again and again, and Tae couldn’t handle it at all. She was fucked so hard and fast, her arms used as nothing more than leverage, that she swore she felt her mind leave her body. She came again and  _ again,  _ her body shivering and quivering, and still, the tentacles didn’t stop ramming her cunt for all it was worth. She was turned into a moaning, groaning mess, the fame Tae Takemi looking little better than some schoolgirl after a gangbang. 

It was nice, all told. 

Down the cock went, hammering into her twice, then three times more, each one thundering past her wide-spread lips and colliding with her cervix with the force of a punch. All the breath was driven from her lungs with each impact and the resulting moaning, and the chorus that was her groaning voice and the squelches from the thrusting tentacle field the room for uncountable minutes. Yet, just like the rest, the tentacles didn’t hold out forever; they thrust down harder and harder with each impact, but soon, they began to cum, unleashing yet more streams of seed into her weary body.

All three of them. At the same time.

It was a veritable flood of baby-batter, all sticky and hot. Three thick streams of the stuff poured from each tentacle, and where one was already copious, all three was like a hydro dam suddenly bursting against a small channel. There was so much cum spurting into her depths in the first minute alone that Tae thought her stomach was going to inflate like a balloon - or she would have thought, had yet another orgasm wracked her. Cum was sent sloshing through her tunnel with very loud and audible slurping noises, with yet more following behind in a violent rush of warmth.

It filled out every nook and cranny, slamming aside walls to make room for more of the inky-black seed. The trio of tentacles came like they were hosing her insides down, washing her out with thick, rich seed, flooding every last bit of her without relent. It was sent spurting out of her cunt from the sheer quantity of it, with there being far too much to even hope to fit inside. It flung out in dark arcs and fell out of her vision, though some lashed across her pale, sweaty, and tentacle-wrapped body - but she didn’t care.

She just moaned through all of it, groaning as creamy seed pumped into her womb and filled her oven out completely. Futaba came quite a bit by Tae’s metric, but this was more than a litre of baby-batter just being  _ unloaded  _ inside of her, and she  _ felt  _ it. Her mind was tossed over the edge and thrown into a ravine, any semblance of composure and dominance well and truly lost in that moment. The weight of all that cum proved too much, and when combined with the writhing of the spasming tentacles, Tae couldn’t withstand it. Soon, Tae was just a well-fucked mess hanging in a net of tentacles, her cunt leaking semen despite being head-down, with three rotating appendages lodged within her cunt.

And God, did she  _ love  _ it. 

_ We’re totally doing this more often,  _ she thought dimly - or, at least, wherever was left of her that  _ could  _ think did. 

  
  


* * *


End file.
